Untitled
by Gallfreyan April
Summary: Takes place directly after Journey's End. If you haven't seen it yet, TURN BACK NOW! Rated T for now, possibly M later, but I'll warn you!
1. The Beach

_AN: This is my first Dr. Who fic, so please be kind & review so I know how I'm doing! Also, don't be afraid to suggest any changes I may need to make to the story or chapter if something doesn't make sense! On another note, I own nothing of Dr. Who...blah blah blah legal stuff... _

_So this takes place right after the season 4 finale: Journey's End. If you haven't gotten around to watching it yet, you may want to before reading this fic. For now I'm rating this around** K/K+**, possibly **M** in later chapters, but I'll warn you!_

_On with the story!..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beach  
**

The moment the TARDIS dematerialized, Rose collapsed onto her knees in the sand sobbing hysterically. She just sat there and cried until no more tears would come. He left her, on his own this time. He wasn't coming back and instead he left her with part of him. A doppelganger if you will…he looked like him, smelled like him, talked like him and bloody hell he even kissed like him. But it wasn't him, not really anyway. The one she put her life on the line for time and time again, just walked away.

Rose had no idea how long she'd sat there, it could've been a few hours or possibly even a few days, but one thing she was aware of was that her whole body hurt from the gut wrenching sobs that had been tearing through her body since the moment her Doctor left. The human version was a generous touch to attempt to lessen her pain, but in actuality he only made it worse. For the rest of her life she'd have to look at this man and know that he was only part of what she had fallen in love with all that time ago.

She looked at the now brightening sky as it turned wondrous shades of oranges and purples and reds as the sun began to rise. "At least they had the courtesy to let me mourn in peace" she said to herself as she stretched out her cramped limbs and began the journey towards _home_.

_Home_, it was a relative term really. She vaguely remembered Billie Joe from Green Day singing about how: '_Home is where your heart is, but what a shame, cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same._' "Doesn't that ring true here?" she asked herself rhetorically. Anyway, for now _home_, at least for today, would be the small cottage her father had built just a couple miles from the bay. As she walked, she hoped that everyone else had gone back to London and perhaps just left her a short note asking her to call when she felt up to it. It would be strange without Mickey there, but she understood. The dawn air was cold around her, but she welcomed it. It helped to take the sting out of her tear swollen eyes. She felt marginally bad about leaving the _other_ Doctor alone with her Mum, but she needed time to herself, to grieve and mourn the loss of her beloved Doctor once again. It might have been easier on her heart if he had regenerated and taken on a new body and personality and left this one with her, but he hadn't and no matter how much she attempted to rationalize that evening, it still hurt like a bitch. The more she thought about the whole bolloxed up situation, the more it made her head and chest hurt and the more it threatened to bring back those tears she was desperately trying to reign control of. As she walked, occasionally she could feel one slide warmly down her cheek, but she would just swipe them away now and then with the back of her jacket sleeve.

Before she knew it, she was walking through the front door of the little cottage by the bay and shutting the door behind her attempting to concentrate on the _now_ instead of the _could have been's. _As she walked in, she was vaguely aware of _someone_ dozing on the couch as well as a pot of tea water ready to be turned back on sitting on the stove waiting for her. There was also a warm fire burning in the fireplace, filling the cottage with a warm orange glow. At first she was torn between curling up in front of the cozy fire with a hot mug of tea or perhaps some hot chocolate and the bath, but in the end she opted for the latter of the two, hoping it would help ease some of her tension. And for the moment she decided to ignore everything else and just head for the bath, hoping that the warmth of the water will help not only sooth her aching muscles, but her jumbled mind as well.

Rose turned on the tap and plugged the tub drain, then proceeded to peel herself out of her sodden and sandy clothes as she waited for the bath to fill. She briefly thought about the sleeping figure on the couch, wondering who of the three people it could be, since she never did actually turn to look, just sort of sensed their presence. Then she pushed the thoughts away, deciding that soon enough they'd be up and probably looking around for her and she'd deal with them when the time came. Until then, she gratefully and gently eased herself into the hot bathwater and sighed contentedly as she felt the heat gradually work it's way around her tight and aching muscles allowing her to relax for a brief period of time.

As she soaked, she did her best to attempt to clear her mind. She practiced the breathing techniques the Doctor had taught her, and she slowly began to drift into a light dreamless sleep.

* * *

_AN: Ok, so this is really the end of the chapter this time! Chapter 2 coming soon!  
Oh & **PLEASE REVIEW**!! Even a short sentence is fine! Just let me know how I'm doing!_


	2. TARDIS

A_AN: So the first chapter is all up to date now! Thank you for your various reviews on the forums! Here's Chapter 2, Doctor's POV. _

_I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but this is my first crack these stories for DW. I'm still getting used to writing everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Although the Doctor was exhausted from the events of the past few days, he couldn't sleep. Well, _couldn't_ probably wasn't the best choice of words. It wasn't so much that it was impossible, it was just that every time he closed his eyes all he could see was _her_. _His_ Rose. Sometimes he'd see flashes of that most recent day on the beach in Normandy, other times he'd catch glimpses of her snogging his human clone he left with her, and still other times he'd watch as she sobbed her way through telling him that she loved him. Occasionally, he'd remember their happier times together, like when they'd had their '_First Date'_ at New Earth and they had just laid together in the Apple Grass watching the new sky.

It didn't matter what the memories were with her, they all broke his hearts just that tiny piece more. He was a fool for not telling her himself how he felt, he knew that. But it was too late now. She was seriously and permanently stuck in that other reality without him. He realized now that leaving his clone there with her, probably wasn't the most brilliant decision he'd ever made about her, but it wasn't the worst either. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare out his bedroom window out at the ever changing colors of the vortex outside the ship. He wasn't in any state of mind or shape to go out fighting any sort of galactic wars right now. He hadn't even changed his clothes since he left her or Donna.

He felt bad about Donna, but if he didn't take those memories from her, she would have easily died. He had lied to her mum and granddad. Little by little over the next many years those memories of her time travel would come back to her, but they would be little more than a dream to her. The only thing he was able to leave her with, which she would re-discover over a short period of time, was more of a sense of self importance. One day, he vowed, he'd come back for Wilfred and show him some sites of the universes that his granddaughter had seen and discovered, but that was later. For now he needed time to himself, to find a way to stop the loneliness that occurred the second he knew he'd have to leave Rose all over again. It was then that the tears began to flow in earnest yet again and he could do nothing more than bury his face in his pillow and sob until the darkness took over out of pure exhaustion. Soon after that, the dreams would come, and the cycle would start all over again.

It wasn't too much longer after he had passed out that the TARDIS began to decide it's own course and suddenly began lurching all over the place, effectively tossing the Doctor out of bed and onto the floor with a loud _THWAK_ and _CRACK _as he hit the hard floor and landed full weight onto his left arm.

"Bugger…" he mumbled as he struggled to get up while the TARDIS jerked and lurched. "What's the matter with you ol' girl?" he asked the air, but all he got as a response was another groan and lurch, throwing him across the room. Once again he landed on the same arm and just then realized how much it really hurt. He was fairly sure it was broken, as well as possibly a few ribs, but as long as the TARDIS continued her course with out him. The more he attempted to regain his balance long enough to attempt to make his way towards the control room, the more the ship would jump about. It seemed as though she was a woman on a mission. _Just like Rose_, he thought as the loneliness and heartache began to wash over him again. After several more failed attempts to leave the room, he decided his best bet was to just crawl back into bed and attempt to ignore the pain that was now not only coursing through his hearts and head, but now through his body as well.

* * *

_AN2:_ _I know most of you hate to read these, so I promise to try not to make it long. Anyway, just want YOUR opinion here as a reader... should I keep going, quit all together or hand it over to someone else?! Just review please if you want this fic to continue!_

* * *


End file.
